Magic Type
Type 1 Magic Type 1 magic are those unrestricted to a specific species. Universal magic This type of magic is not tied to any species, but is continuously generated within the universe. It is the default version of magic and is the same type magic elementals are made of. This magic is mostly used by the beings who don't have Type 2 or 3 Magic. This can be channeled through one's soul, etc. Cast Time: Depends on the user Other Limitations: Affected by Anti-magic Users: Glacier, Inferno, Arch Mage, Type 2 Magic Type 2 magic are those restricted to a specific species. Light Elf Magic This type of magic is very hard to learn with its restricted system. Most of the spells in this magic type are very ineffective so it is rarely used. This magic is channeled through their lifeforce and plant life. Cast time: Very long Other Limitations: (wip) Users: Endra Dark Elf Magic This type of magic is easy to learn and master with its more relaxed system. All of the spells in this magic type are a lot more effective than the majority of the Light Elf's magic, but even its strongest spells are still weaker than the Light Elf's strongest. This magic is channeled through their lifeforce, spirit and plant life. Cast time: Very short - Moderate Other Limitations: (wip) Users: Endra Red Devil Magic This type of magic is hard to learn and impossible to master. Its users will have a hard time learning this because of the normality of a spell being lethal even if it was a healing spell or the weakest spell they could perform. This magic is only mastered by the Devil's god. This magic was originally something all devils could use, but due to the rapid increase of death, this power was removed from all devils except the Red types like Desmond. Even so this magic cannot be properly controlled by any Red Devil. This magic is channeled through their horns and/or tail(s) as these share a direct connection to their god. Cast time: Their decision Other Limitations: If their horns and/or tails are destroyed they will not be cable to use this magic again. Users: Red Devil Blue Devil Magic This type of magic isn't hard to learn and master, but its restricted to only blood manipulation, weapon creation and reflex speed modification. The weapons can have many modifications if this magic is mastered, but without a skilled wielder it will be hindered. This magic is channeled through their horns and/or tail(s) as these share a direct connection to their god. Cast time: Instant - Short Other Limitations: If their horns and/or tails are destroyed they will not be able to use this magic again Users: Blue Devil Human Magic/Matech This type of magic is easy to learn and master. It is used together with technology, improving their tech overall. This is channeled through their lifeforce or magical items. Cast Time: Depends on what they are improving, etc. Other Limitations: Can only be used together with technology Users: Crescent, Omni, Fade Type 3 Type 3 magic are those restricted to one being. Demi-God Magic The magic a Demi-God has is based on the species they have created or represent. For example the Demi-God of the Devils has "Devil Magic" that being a combination of all the sub types of devil magic (Red devil magic, etc.) and of course have the mastered version of it. The Litch's magic type is universal because he does not represent a species or created any. Exceptions like Tritain, Fade, (insert other demi gods) do not have magic either because their species does not use it or they have given up their magic in some way (though this does not make them any less powerful to the other demi-gods). This type of magic cannot be copied by any other Demi-God or those below them. Killing Demi-Gods will not grant you their powers as they will be automatically transferred to the most suitable being (from their created species). This does not apply to demi-gods who do not represent a species or created any. Cast Time: Their decision Other Limitations: (wip) Users: (Wip)